1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothes hanger clasp, and especially to one that not only has an enhanced clasp force but also can be easily loosened by applying a force on a certain part and in a certain direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common hanger clasp being used in stores or bazaars, as shown in FIG. 5, usually has higher elasticity than a household hanger with no clasps thereof. The clasp can not only fasten the clothes firmly but also may fix several pieces of clothes at the same time.
Referring to FIG. 5, the clothes hanger 30 includes a pair of moveable clasping pieces 31 arranged at each end respectively. The moveable clasping piece 31 can be opened to certain angles. A stop post 32 that functions to stop the hanger clasp is disposed on the front of the moveable clasping piece 31 so as to fasten the clasp with the clothes hanger.
With reference to FIG. 5 and 6, the main body 40 of the clasp is U-shaped with a lower clasp plate 41 and an upper clasp plate 42. The length of the lower clasp plate 41 is longer than that of the upper clasp plate 42. On one end of the upper clasp plate 42 is a curved area 43. A plurality of enhanced bars 44, 45 are arranged on the lower clasp plate 41 and the upper clasp plate 42 respectively. The main body 40 of the clasp is combined with the moveable clasping piece 31 by attaching the upper 42 and lower clasp plate 41 on two sides of the moveable clasping piece 31 and the curved part 43 hooked with the stop post 32. Therefore, the moveable clasping piece 31 is clasped inward firmly for hanging the clothes tightly.
The tail end of the curved area 43 on the upper clasp plate 42 is curled inwardly while there is no part that is easy to apply force for taking off the clasp. This is the main shortage of the conventional clasps of clothes hanger. Furthermore, the enhanced bars 44, 45 are disposed on the lower clasp plate 41 and the upper clasp plate 42 while there is no such structure on the middle part 46 of the main body 40 so that the elasticity is insufficient.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,580 shows the improved structure of a clothes hanger clasp. The curved area 43 is replaced by a protruding jut (label 412) that projects outwardly partly for applying a force. But there is still a drawback, because users still do not have easy access. It is still not easy to take off the clasps conveniently.
Heretofore, the conventional clasps are not only difficult to apply the force when being taken on and off, but also has less elasticity after being used time and again.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a clothes hanger clasp that has a U-shaped main body. The curved area on the upper clasp plate is curled outwardly first and then inwardly with check-pattern grooves thereon. At least a hole for preventing slipping is disposed on the proper position of that area. When users want to take off the clasp, they just need to put finger on the curved area for applying force, combined with the structure of the hole for preventing slipping and the check-pattern grooves, they can easily take off the clasps.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a clothes hanger clasp that has a enhanced bar on the middle curved part of the main body of the clasps for increasing the elasticity.